Please be mine ? Zoro One-Shot
by MonkeyDKiyo
Summary: A romantic one-shot of ZoroxReader. Careful, contains some mature things ;)


So to start , I would say that I do NOT own One piece and no characters or even pictures . The only thing that belongs to me is this lovely one shot . :D So Enjoy ! :D x.x

It was late at night, maybe 2:00 am. Who knows? ...  
It was my turn to guard that night.  
Yes i know, usually women on the ship do not make a guard tour but I insisted to do it because I wanted to help. And when they realizing that I was able , they let me guard the ship that night .

So I am here, watching the stars sitting on the back deck of Sunny Go with my bottle of sake in hand, and I thought about memories. Back, when I was still living on this island. Memories of my friends and people there made me smile. I smiled like an idiot, alone and I was a little tipsy. I loved drinking sake alone in my free time if I do not train or if we are not in these crazies adventures with the crew. I giggled at that thought but I stopped abruptly as I felt a presence coming closer behind me . I'm always on the lookout for everything that surrounds me since I was young. And more now that I control Observation Haki. I feel the presence of people over 2 km in circumference. And I recognize the presence of people that i know. As this one approach , I can tell that this one belong to Nami. I don't even turned around, cause i don't need to and I continued to look at the nigh sky.  
A minute later, I heard Nami's footsteps behind me and her sigh that showed she drink too much and had to take some fresh air.

-"Ahh! (Name) ! You still look at the sky ?! "

-"Mmm. "I answered with a simple affirmative noise mouth.  
-"Heee ! Do not tell me the sake finally took over on you ?! "She told me with a player smile while leaning towards me from my right side.  
-"Nope! I just appreciate the silent. But in fact, you're all red. You wouldn't be a little drunk by chance? "And there it was me who turned to her and cracked a smile. She straightened up and crossed her arms, wobbly a little and told me;  
-"Shut up! Don't want to hear that from you! As if you could laugh at me in the state you are. "

And with that last remark, we turned towards each other and laughed.

She sat next to me and looked at the sky with me without speaking for a good 10 min. After that time, I asked her if the world map was going well and she replied with a big grin,  
"Yeah, a real world map is under construction. You'll see, when people go to see my maps, they will all want to buy them and they'll make me offers of millions perhaps even billions of berrys$ . " Her eyes were made signs of berrys most her grin was as wide as it could be.

-"Hahaha ! That's all you . "

We continued this conversation another 10 minutes and after she sober up, she went to bed.

4am ...

Ahh ... A presence just woke up...

Zoro.

I hear him approaching and I turn to the direction it will appear. This man ... How to say ... I have a crush on him. Muscular, mysterious, swordsman, fast, Samurai style. It makes me crazy ! But the only problem is that, he doesn't seem to like me a lot... And it saddened me a little. Looks like he mistrusts me constantly. But yet, I'm already a part of the family too, right?! ...

-"Yawwnn ! What's up, nothing to report? "

Is he talking to me? Am I dreaming or he just talk to me?

-"Nope. Nothing but you. "I replied nonchalantly.

But what he doesn't know is that my heart races like hell, the heat of my body just climb at least 10 degrees and my palms sweat. Yes, it's true there's also that I drank a lot but it doesn't happen when i drink. Except if a certain person is nearby, as is the case on the moment ... Lost in my thoughts, I did not notice that Zoro had approached me until he sat next from me. I turned my head towards him to watch him looking at the night sky. The moonlight illuminated his face and his eyes shone. I couldn't stop watching him. Until he turns to me.

-"Oi! What is it? "

He took me by surprise and I turned my head to the opposite side to hide my blush. I wished he had not seen me. It was pitch black enough, lucky me.

-"N-Nothing. I-I find t-the moon shines a lot, don't you? "I ask him with a silly smile . What an idiot! ..  
-"Huh? Ahh .. Yeah yeah. "He looked away to watch the other side. But I thought I saw a very fine blush but I think I dreamed. After a long tense silence, Zoro spoke first;

-"You know .. Euuh (Name) ... I .. uhh .. You ..." I did not let him finish.  
-"Look, I don't know what you have to tell me but I need to tell you something ..." I took my courage in both hands and told him my thoughts;  
-"I know since I got here, that you don't like me too much and I'm aware of that and I feel sorry that you don't get to know me more before you judge me like you do, see? And I-hmm! "

Zoro cut me nailing his warm, soft lips with mine. It surprised me instantly. There was a taste of sake and mint. Mint? ... Anyway, I quickly regained control and I also kiss him and closing my eyes to enjoy this moment. After a while we parted our lips and our foreheads clung together. I laughed awkwardly and he smiled .

-"I'm sorry to cut you but I don't know how to stop you so I gave it a shot. I hope you liked ?! "He told me with a flirtatious smile.  
-"Like ?! Mmm ... Yeah you could say that! "I replied with a wink.  
-"Heeee ! I'll have performs better then ... "

He took me roughly by the waist to get closer and I stayed stuck in his muscular arms. Not that is bother me, not at all. But I couldn't control my embarrassment and tried to hide it but it was too late ... He saw it and took my chin gently between his strong fingers and lifted my head so I face him and he said;

-"No, don't turn your head, let me see. "

He looked me in his eyes and his fingers slid down my jaw to move towards my neck. He brought his lips to my ear and I felt his breath on my neck. What had the effect of making me blush even more and probably because of all the sake that I drank, i feeling so hot and I let out a moan and I heard his light chuckle. He tells me;

-"That sounds of yours , I want to hear it again ..."

In saying this he kissed my neck and pulled my earlobe and lick it. This had the effect of making me moan again and I put my hand on his muscular arm and climb all the way to his cheek and continue to the back of his head, grab his hair and kiss him with passion and he also respond with a passionate kiss. He laid me down on the deck to be above me. He support himself with one hand while he took my face in his other hand and he kissed me with another passionate kiss but with more desire. It tickled my lips with his tongue to ask for permission to enter in my mouth. I did not hesitate and let it enter. We continue our make out session until we need to parted to breathe. He stared at me for a moment and finally said;

-"Please, be mine ?. "

In shock, I remained speechless for a short time before regaining my composure and answer;

-"Of course, i will. " He kiss me again a short kiss and said;  
-"I love you (Name)! "  
-"I love you too Zoro. "


End file.
